pinkymalinkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot/Transcript
*(school bell rings) *Pinky: La la la la, la la la la la la la la. Hey, Kevin. *Kevin: Loser. *Pinky: I'll see you in class, Sydney. *Sydney: Dork! *Eric: Weiner!! *Onions: (Doing hair combing) Oh, Nell hello. (He kissed on the mirror) *Pinky: Hey, Onions. *Onions: (hides the mirror) Oh! Um! Uh, hey. *Pinky: Time for class. (Gasp and screaming) B-b-b-Barry Fistburger!?! *Eric: (runs down the hall and Barry rips off his clothes) AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! NAKED!! (skipped away, as Barry takes the Penny out and insert it and push the button with his fist and drinks the Plowsway Fruit Punch.) *Barry: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!! Next. *Pinky: How are we going to get to class!!? *Onions: Aw come on. We're not scared of that guy. *Pinky: I am. (Inside out Pinky coming out of his body with his eyes and mouth and sneak away but stopped by Onions) *Onions: But this is your chance to proved it, and everyone that you're not a weiner. *Pinky: But I am. *Onions: (whispers) We can do this... (He push the button on Pinky's back) *Man: Sausage! (He gets sucked up by his body like a vacuum cleaner) *Onions: ALRIGHT!!! (he high five but then do low five at Pinky and Pinky do low five sadly) *(Barry doing fist up at Pinky) *Onions: Ready... *Pinky: No... *Onions: (pulls Pinky's eyes) ...set... *Pinky: No... *Onions: ...and... GO!! (he hides his locker and he looks at Pinky and points at Barry, whispers) Go. *(Pinky was so super sad and he tries to move but his feet is stuck ad cannot walk or run or even stomping his feets and legs.) *Pinky: (shocked) But, MY LEGS ARE TOO SCARED TO MOVE! *Onions: (shouts in shocked and move his legs up and down) USE YOUR HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pinky: (Pinky pulls his legs with his hands to walk to Barry but instead he rips off his body and lands on the floor and accidentally squashed on Onions' eyes with Pinky's legs and feet) *Onions: Ugh. (He push the button) *Man: Sausage! (Pinky put his body back on his legs. Pinky pulls his legs to walk to Barry and his head will big to close the mouth of breath.) *Onions: That's it, that's it (Pinky pulls angry with his legs and his head inflatable) Just don't forget to breath. (Pinky realized his head looks big and he deflated to Barry standing next to the Plowsway vending machine. He turned himself into the soda can. Barry then drinks Pinky's brain juice. Onions pulls off his face and screaming) AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Barry's stomach started to rumble and he cover his mouth with his hand and spits out of his mouth in Pinky's head.) *Pinky: Sorry... *Barry: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! (He throws Pinky away and he runs out of the school burst out of the wall. Pinky lands in the classroom, Onions opens the door.) *Onions: PINKY!!! (Pinky is deflated and he raised up his arm and point to the button to push it) *Man: Sausage! *Onions: WE DID IT!!. *Onions and Pinky: WHOO-HOO!! (They started to dance and humming) *Onions: You're not a weiner, you're not a weiner. (Gasps and looks at the students and Pinky is still dance) *Pinky: I'm not a weiner. I'm not a we--. *(Pinky shocked with smile to see the students who looked at him.) *Kevin: (scoffs) What a weiner. *Man: (fade to Black, off-screen, singing) It's Pinky Malinky. *Man: THE END. Category:Pinky Malinky Category:Transcript Category:Pilot